Super Trouper
Super Trouper '''was released in 1980 by ABBA. It was the title track for the 1980 studio album, Super Trouper (album), althugh it was the last to be written and recorded by Benny Andersson and Bjorn Ulvaeus for the album. It's lead vocals are by Anni-Frid Lyngstad. '''WARNING: MAMMA MIA! SPOILERS DOWN THE PAGE! Lyrics Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me. But I won't feel blue... Like I always do... 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you! --- I was sick and tired of everything, When I called you last night from Glasgow. All I do is eat and sleep and sing, Wishing every show was the last show. So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming, Suddenly I feel all right. And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight... --- Chorus: Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, Shining like the sun. Smiling, having fun, And feeling like a number one! Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me, But I won't feel blue. Like I always do, 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you! --- Facing twenty thousand of your friends, How could anyone be so lonely? Part of a success that never ends, Still I'm thinking about you only. There are moments where I think I'm going crazy, Suddenly I feel all right. Everything will be so different when I'm on that stage tonight... --- Chorus --- So I'll be there... When you arrive. The sight of you Will prove to me I'm still alive, And when you take me in your arms, And hold me tight... I know it's gonna mean so much tonight... --- Chorus In Mamma Mia! (film) SPOILERS AHEAD! Lyrics: Donna, Rosie and Tanya: Super trouper, beams are gonna blind me, But I won't feel blue... Like I always do... 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you! Donna: I was sick and tired of everything, When I called you last night from Glasgow. All I do is eat and sleep and sing, Wishing every show was the last show. Rosie and Tanya: (Wishing every show was the last show...) Donna: So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming. Rosie and Tanya: (Glad to hear you're, glad to hear you're coming.) Donna: Suddenly I feel all right. Rosie and Tanya: (And suddenly it's gonna be...) Donna: And it's gonna be- Donna, Rosie and Tanya: -so different when I'm on the stage tonight! Tonight the Super Trouper- Sam (off-stage): Our song... Harry (off stage): YOUR song? Bill (off stage): It's MY song! Donna, Rosie and Tanya: Smiling, having fun, And feeling like a number one! Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me, But I won't feel blue, Female Companions: (Super-per Trouper-per) Donna, Rosie and Tanya: Like I always do, 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you. Donna: So I'll be there, When you arrive. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive, And when you take me in your arms, And hold me tight, I know it's gonna mean so much tonight! Donna, Rosie and Tanya: Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, Shining like the sun. Donna (to Tanya): Look look look look look! Donna, Rosie and Tanya: Smiling, having fun, And feeling like a number one! Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me, But I won't feel blue, Like I always do... 'Cause somewhere in the crowd... Donna: ...there's you... Rosie and Tanya: (Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me...) Context: The Dynamos (Donna, Rosie and Tanya) perform this song as a surprise appearance at Sophie's hen do. The song starts well enough, but in the middle, Donna spots Sophie's three potential fathers (the presence of whom on the island she was already aware) watching her secretly, and therefore she is knocked off her stride. She - and Tanya, when Donna discreetly points them out under the cover of a dance move - repeatedly glance over at them until the song ends. After the ending of the song, Rosie tells them to go away as this was a women-only party.